Here, Boy
by Ealasaid77
Summary: It's been a long day, and all Edward wants to do is relax with his pet?


**Here, Boy**

**AN: ** _This is completely random and well, I'm not sure why I wrote it other than boredom. Thanks to Naelany to help with my grammar on this one as well as the title and summary. It's a good thing I had her read it since some of the tenses were wrong, something I rarely do._

Opening the door to my house, I called out, "Jazz? Here, boy." My jacket, shoes and socks littered the entryway soon after.

Scrabbling and jangling from his dog tag hit my ears before my pet was before me, eyes shining, happy that his master was home. "Did you miss me?" Jazz gave me huge puppy dog eyes and tilted his head before licking my toes, making me laugh at the ticklish sensation. Smiling down at him, I remarked, "I'll take that as yes then."

Looking around I checked to make sure he hadn't destroyed anything in the house, although I never thought he would. Jazz was the best puppy I'd ever had, the most obedient, the most willing to love me being his master.

Exhausted after a hard day's work I sank down onto the couch, Jazz settling on the floor beside me. Petting him always soothed me and I patted a place next to me on the couch. He knew he wasn't allowed up here unless I let him and it was always sparingly. I couldn't go around spoiling my pet too often, after all. Jazz curled up next to me, placing his head in my lap. Running my hands over his head and back his breathing evened out and I realized he'd fallen asleep. Realizing what a long day it had been my eyes slipped closed too.

Movement under my hand and snuffling woke me up. Jazz was rutting his head against my thigh trying to rub his ears. Helping him out I scratched behind his ears. He let out a soft sigh and instantly stopped moving.

"I think I should let you out in the back for a bit while I prepare dinner. We can go on a walk while it's cooking," I told my pet and he scrabbled off the couch and waited patiently on me by the back door. Shaking my head at his eagerness to be outdoors I opened the door and watched him scamper off. He matched the sunrise going down.

Turning away, I got all the ingredients together to make a casserole, so we could go out on a longer walk. Everything ready to go and in the oven, I searched for Jazz's leash. Finally finding it, I opened the back door to call him to me, but he was already waiting there. "Good, doggy. Ready for your walk?" I asked. Panting in excitement he turned so he I could attach the leash to his collar. "I think it's time we get you a new collar, Jazz, this one looks worn out." He looked at me as if he knows what I was saying.

"Come on, we have to get back before dinner burns," I warned. Barking at me, he headed toward the front of the house and I grab my tennis shoes by the door and my keys.

Our walk didn't change much, most of the neighbors saw us on a regular basis, and only a few still gave us weird looks. A couple of them crouched down to pet Jazz. He was adorable and hard to resist touching. We took our time, Jazz exploring all the neighbors grass. Every time he was out here like this, it was an adventure for him.

Coming full circle back to the house I head in, Jazz close at my heels. Removing his leash first I pat him and asked, "Are you hungry?" Those big eyes look at me and he sinks into a begging position. "Okay, so you are hungry. Let's see what's for dinner." Kicking my shoes off I walked into the kitchen and checked the casserole in the oven. "I think that's almost done," I said to myself and found a place setting for myself and a dog bowl for Jazz. Not wanting to feel like I was eating by myself I placed the dog bowl on the floor beside my chair, along with a water bowl. He lapped up everything I put in front of him and whimpered for more. Giving him a bit more he greedily wolfed that down too.

Removing the bowls from the floor to the sink to be washed I turned to see Jazz watching every move I made. Sitting back down in the chair I leaned forward and commented, "You've still got some food on the corner of your mouth, Jazz." As if understanding me, his tongue snaked out and tried to lick it off and failed. Laughing, I leaned forward and licked the food off myself before kissing him.

Reaching down for his wrist, I pulled him to his feet and kissed him in earnest. "Jazz, what do you want to do now?" I asked him. He only growled at me and I chuckled, knowing he wouldn't answer right then.

"Jasper, you can speak now," I told him, as I only called him Jazz in puppy mode.

"I want to lick you all over," he answered my earlier question, only after I pulled off the puppy mitts from his hands.

Humming, I agreed, "First though, I want to take a shower. It's been a rough day."

Grinning at me, he said, "I assumed that when you wanted me to be Jazz before you walked in the door. Those puppy mitts were a killer to get on without help, by the way."

"Smart ass," I shot back.

"Yep, but you love my ass," he answered me seriously, with the wide puppy dog eyes. Rolling my eyes, I head to the shower.

"Oh, and yeah I do need a new collar. This one is so worn out the next time you take me on a walk I'll be able to break free," Jasper said pointing the frayed edges of the collar.

"Next time we go out, I'll get you one. Now join me in the shower, I can't wait for you to lick me all over," I commanded.

"Yes, master," he said trailing into the shower behind me. He was the most obedient puppy I had ever had, both in and out of play.


End file.
